


Nothing Else Matters

by alittlewhiskeyandwine



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewhiskeyandwine/pseuds/alittlewhiskeyandwine
Summary: AU/AH - Elena Gilbert has had a messy childhood but the start of College opens an opportunity to escape it all. That is, until she is landed with roommates who enjoy to party a little too much. But when she meets a certain blue eyed stranger, can he change her mind and give her a reason to actually enjoy life or will he cause it all to fall apart again? TW: Sex/Drugs/Abuse/Rape





	1. Lonely One

**A/N: Hi! So it’s been a hot second since I’ve actually written anything that I’ve wanted to post but after falling down a TVD re-watch rabbit hole, this happened. It’s very different to what I’ve done in the past but I’m enjoying it so far. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

 

**1: Lonely One**

The low morning sun glared menacingly through the curtain-less bedroom window of Elena Gilbert, illuminating the bare walls of her dorm room. She had been so eager to move away to college, to start a fresh life away from everyone who knew her and her daunting past, but the callous reality did not live anywhere up to the dream. New York City was horrifyingly expensive and she had to share an apartment with two invasive strangers, just to (barely) afford the rent. It wasn’t the worst though. Yes, her space needed some personal touches to make it her own, but her room was a half decent size. I had squeezed a double bed, a wardrobe and a dresser/come desk/come any kind of crap storage and there was no damp. After living in her fair share of foster homes and various other housing situations, this was a win. She was fully expecting to land herself in a total shit heap with what she could actually afford with the financial aid she received but this wasn’t that.

The dull pounding in her head was what brought her out of her slumber. She groaned rolled over, burrowing her face back into her pillow but there was no chance she was going to go back to sleep. She really needed to get herself a blind to cover that window. Or a sheet. Even a piece of cardboard would do, to be honest. Her headache was more than likely the result of drinking the entirety of a bottle of cheap red wine last night on an empty stomach. After a good fifteen minutes of plucking up the courage, she swung her legs out of bed and sat up. Okay, big mistake...Hello there spinning room. After further deliberation, she finally managed to wrap her robe around herself, slip her slippers onto her feet and stumble out of her room.

She ventured into the kitchen in search of water, glad to find the place silent. She couldn’t face interacting with another human just yet. Grabbing a clean glass from the draining board, she filled it with water and downed it in one, desperate to get rid of this red wine hangover. Catching sight of leftover Chinese takeout all over the kitchen counter in various open containers made her stomach turn at the mere sight of it. Rebekah she presumed.

Rebekah Mikaelson was one of her two housemates. Messy, Lazy and an all-round nightmare. And with Rebekah came her boyfriend Matt. She knew his name was Matt because of the things she had heard through her bedroom wall. Things she _really_ didn’t want to hear. He was always here, definitely didn’t contribute to anything and enjoyed taking long, expensive showers, whenever Elena needed to use the bathroom it seemed. And to top it off, it always smelled of weed when you passed their room. Sometimes it even crept into her room. Smoking definitely wasn’t allowed in the house. Especially _that_.

Elena poured another glass of water from the tap and drank it along with two paracetamol tablets before returning to her room. She sat herself on her bed, still firmly wrapped in her robe and pulled out her laptop from under her bed. Yesterday she had planned to complete her assignment that was due the following Monday, however her housemates had other plans, deciding to throw a rager of a party. Her own hangover hadn’t been the result of the party, however. More like drinking in her room, alone. Sad but true, she mused.

She opened the document for her Creative Writing class, staring at the almost blank page. Her assignment was to write about a significant event in her life. It seemed so simple but for someone like Elena Gilbert, it was so far from that. At eighteen, Elena had experienced more in life that some people in their mid-thirties. And she really didn’t want to open that door that she firmly locked when she left Chicago.

She picked up her phone, toying with it in her hands before selecting a contact and pressing call.

“Elena, hey!” The girl on the other end of the line exclaimed.

Bonnie Bennet was her best and only friend. The raven eyed, caramel skinned girl had been her saviour when she transferred to yet another school on a long string of schools; too many to even count on both hands. The two had hit it off almost straight away and she had eventually opened up to Bonnie about things she hadn’t even told to a therapist.

“Bon Bon!” Elena replied. “How are you? I miss you!”

“I miss you too! I’m at my Grams right now. She’s been droning on about the healing properties of herbal medicine for the last hour but I’m good.” Elena giggled, practically hearing the other girl roll her eyes. “How is the Big Apple?”

“Great!” She replied, trying her best to sound enthusiastic. I mean, it _was_ great, she was just a bit lonely. “But classes are kicking my butt. I’ve got an assignment due tomorrow and I’ve barely made a dent.”

Bonnie laughed. “What do you have to do for it?”

“Write about something significant that’s happened in my life…” Elena trailed off.

“And you don’t know what to write about?”

“Well, unless I want my professor to slit his wrists…” She answered narcissistically before changing her tone. “I’m kidding. But seriously, _what_ do I write?”

“I don’t know, me?” Bonnie suggested in a joking tone, grinning.

“Oh ha-ha. Very funny Bon.”

The two continued talking on the phone and catching up. Elena had only moved to New York two weeks ago but still the two had plenty to talk about. When they eventually hung up, something to do with Bonnie’s Grams and some gardening emergency, Elena sighed and threw her head back against the wall, letting out a deep sigh, the blinking of the text cursor taunting her.

And an idea hit her. _Bonnie._ She would write about Bonnie. Yes, her friend was joking but she could actually write about Bonnie and the significance of friendship in her life. She began tapping away on the keyboard, forgetting about drafting an outline and dove straight in. There was hardly time for that anyway, with the deadline looming above her head. I mean, it was hardly a good idea if she was to fail her first assignment after all.

A couple hours passed and Elena had actually managed to throw out something half decent. Deciding to take a break and read over it later, she closed the lid of her laptop and climbed off her bed, grabbing a towel, deciding a shower would be a good idea. It was almost four in the afternoon after all.

She stood under the steady flow of water, letting it wash over her. She shampooed through her long chestnut tresses and rinsed it out until the soapy water ran clear, contemplating what to do with the rest of her day. Food was probably a good idea, she pondered. The majority of her hangover had now subsided and she was getting pretty hungry. As if on cue, her stomach growled so the brunette turned off the water and reached for her towel, drying herself off before wrapping her hair up in a towel turban, slipping her robe on and exiting the bathroom to return to her room.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, her body collided into the chest of none other than that of Matt Donovan. She looked up, noticing his eyes red drooped. Of course he was high.

“Sorry, uh…can I get to my room please?” She mumbled, trying to manoeuvre round his broad frame. She watched as his eyed wandered down her body, smirking to himself and suddenly she felt very self-conscious, pulling her robe tighter around her slender frame.

“We’re having another party tonight, you should maybe join us this time.” Matt suggested, still watching her.

Elena shook her head. “Uhm, no thanks.” How had she ended up in a party house, seriously?!

“Oh come on Lena, it’ll be fun. No need to be boring, this is what College is about!” He pleaded.

“I said no.” She replied sternly, entering her bedroom firmly closing the door behind, clicking the lock shut. Once inside, she threw herself onto her bed and let out a groan. Another party, fucking _yay._

Around 10pm, she could her a pulsing beat from down the hall and choruses of chatter as people tried to make themselves heard over the deafening music. She let out a deep breath. There was absolutely zero chance of her getting to sleep right now, no thanks to the party animals that overran her apartment. She glanced at her closet, debating the idea of just biting the bullet and joining them. After all, what else was she going to do until everyone had either left or passed out somewhere?

She opted on dressing herself in a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, a black tank top tucked into them and a simple belt around her waist. She left her hair in its natural wave having dried that way after her earlier shower and applied minimal makeup; some mascara, brow gel and lip balm. Taking a deep breath, she gave her appearance a once over and exited the safe confines of her room. Now outside, the music was even louder. She navigated herself through the groups of drunk college kids and proceeded to the kitchen to get herself a drink. Once she had a drink in hand, she gazed over the room. Their place was hardly huge but there were somehow probably over fifty people in their apartment. There were groups standing around chatting and drinking, grinding on a makeshift dancefloor and smoking god knows what.

It was then that she saw Rebekah making her way over to Elena in the kitchen.

“Who’s idea was this?” She questioned, gesturing to the scene in front of her.

“Jeez, lighten up Elena, it’s a party.” The blonde answered, her British accent coming through thick.

“Some of us have class in the morning.” The brunette growled, walking off.

“No need to be such an up-tight bitch!” Rebekah called after her, refilling her own drink.

Elena ignored her, not having the energy to have an argument with her. In the short two weeks since they had met, they had already had a number of indifferences regarding drugs, parties and mess, just to name a few. Maybe she could speak to someone tomorrow and see if she could be moved into another apartment, preferably one that didn’t like to party into the early hours of the next morning.

Several drinks later, it was safe to say she was a little buzzed. She had been chatting to a girl in one of her classes and had been knocking back more drinks than she could recall, anything to make this party bearable. It was then that someone pushed into her, sending her flying, but instead of hitting the floor as she was expecting, someone caught her. She looked at the guy as he placed her back onto her feet, quickly aware the strong pair of arms that were wrapped around her waist.

“Easy there…here, let me get you another drink. And a cloth.”

Elena just stood there as he took her empty cup from her and observed the contents now spilled down the front of her jeans, following him into the kitchen. Now in better light, she could see her perpetrator fully. He had raven dark hair, styled messily on the top of his head and wore a tight black t-shirt showing off the extensive tattoos on his arms. Where _else_ did he have tattoos, she mused, immediately snapping herself out of that thought thereafter.

“So, I haven’t seen you at a party before.” He stated, producing a bottle of Bourbon and pouring them both a glass. Elena accepted the drink, taking a sip and grimacing at the taste as it burned its way down her throat. He chuckled at her expression. “It’s an acquired taste, you get used to it.” 

Elena nodded, letting the burning subside. “I don’t really do parties.”

“Why not? It’s fun and you’re gorgeous.” He smirked and that’s when she noticed his eyes. They were a bright piercing shade of blue. Almost hypnotising.

She realised she should probably get out of there and at least attempt to get some sleep. “I’m flattered, but I should really go…” She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him.

“At least stay for another drink. I didn’t even catch your name.” He begged, refilling her cup.

Elena sighed. How could she say no to those eyes, even though she was positive he had an ulterior motive? “Sure. And I’m Elena.”

“Damon.” He replied, handing her a second glass of Bourbon with a smile. She took a drink, her mouth almost numbed by the liquor now, sure she was going to regret this by the morning.

* * *

**I’m sure we all want to know what Damon is up to there! Chapter two should follow soon, I've already got nine chapters written - they can also be found on my fanfiction** **_bourbonstreet._ **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are very welcome!**

**-P x**


	2. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! Here’s the next chapter, as promised! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> TW: Rape and mentions of drugs, please don’t read if you are triggered by those subjects.

 

**2: Numb**

 Elena Gilbert was drunk. And it was safe to say the alcohol was definitely clouding her better judgement. _Somehow_ she had made her way into the dance floor with her blue-eyed stranger and was letting him grind on her. And she didn’t want to admit it but she was actually kind of enjoying it. The feel of his hands on her hips as he held her close, moving to the beat and her back pressed firmly against his hard chest. She closed her eyes and let the music take her, actually letting go for the first time in longer than she could remember. But she didn’t like to lose control, because she knew once she had lost it, it was near impossible to get back. And right here, right now she was slowly slipping further and further away.

But when Elena felt Damon's hot breath against her ear, she just sank into his embrace, throwing her head back revelling in the hot sensation he sent soaring through her body, her heart rate quickening by the second.

Then with the very last bit of determination left within her, she broke free, pushing the raven haired man away and clambering towards the balcony in search of air. Once outside, she gripped against the railing, breathing heavily, her knuckles turning white. The city lights were bright and the air crisp, but the more she looked, the more the lights blurred. She desperately tried to gain focus, but it was no use. She was wasted and it definitely had something to do with the blue eyed man that had come to stand behind her.

“I just needed some air.” The brunette murmured, feeling Damon’s hands on her hips. Her breath hitched in her throat and she turned around in his grip.

Elena stood between his legs, relying entirely on him to keep her balance. She looked into his eyes, her breathing only growing more rapid. His eyes looked dark as he gazed down at her as she wet her lips. She bit her lip, his scent filling her nose, rich and musky. Every nerve in her being was screaming at her to run, to return to the safe confines of her room, those four walls that were entirely her own, lock the door and not come back out. But she didn’t. She _couldn’t._ She was frozen to this very spot in the grips of this very gorgeous stranger who was doing things to her that she couldn’t explain.

“Stop looking at me like that...” She eventually spoke, slightly uncomfortable with the situation and far too drunk. She didn’t to do anything she would regret and with this amount of alcohol in her system, and the odds of doing so were very high if he didn’t remove his hands from her very soon.

He smirked at her, his darkened eyes staring soulfully into hers. “Like what?” He asked almost too innocently.  He brought his face closer to hers until their lips were only millimetres apart, their breath mingling between them. “How am I looking at you, Elena?” His voice was deeper, huskier, as her name rolled off his tongue, their lips almost brushing as he did so.

“You know what you’re doing.” She mumbled, feeling his breath against her lips. This whole situation was _so wrong._ This wasn’t her at all. Not anymore, anyway. But Damon was directly in front of her, pressed against her body and everything else but the two of them seemed to disperse into nothing.

His signature smirk, that she had become accustomed to over the course of the evening was in place as his voice dropped to a husky murmur, “Yeah?” His breath fanned over her face as he spoke and he resisted the urge to wet his lips. His hands were still on her waist, holding her upright and prisoner, his legs encasing her in his hold. Damon wanted nothing more than to lean in those last few millimetres and kiss her.

She bit her lip. Her heart was beating double time and her breaths were heavy and uneven. She couldn’t think straight with the alcohol in her system and everything was happening too fast. She parted her lips a little, still not moving from his firm grip. “Damon...” she mumbled before he placed his lips on hers.

Damon’s hands moved, circling Elena’s waist as he brought her flush against him, his mouth claiming hers as he kissed her softly, his lips moving against hers. His brain was alcohol filled; he too had drank more than his fill tonight and his every thought was on this gorgeous brunette and her soft as satin lips against his. He smoothly deepened the kiss until he felt as though he was drowning in her. 

She leaned into his frame, her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands feeding into his hair. His lips felt so soft against hers, she forgot about what she was doing. She felt his tongue run across her lip and parted them a little, tasting whiskey and smoke as his tongue massaged against her own. Damon pulled her closer, her body arching toward him as he continued to kiss her, running his fingers up her sides until she pulled away very suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his brow creasing as he looked into her eyes, trying to claim her lips once more. She pulled away, taking a few steps away from him, unsteady on her feet. 

“I’m sorry..” She whispered, avoiding his gaze and fleeing from the balcony. She ran, her head spinning, from the kiss and the drink and found herself in the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Now she was alone, she broke. Tears ran down her cheeks in gut wrenching sobs as she slid down the door onto the floor, hugging her knees tightly as her body trembled. She tried desperately to grasp control of herself but she was too far gone. Everything that she had kept tightly bottled up for so long was now spilling out everywhere and she didn’t know what to do to stop it.

Suddenly the alcohol decided not to agree with her and she found herself scrambling towards the toilet, heaving, followed by throwing up everything she had drank. Thick tears flowed down her cheeks, leaving black mascara stains.

A knock on the door startled her before the door clicked open. Damon appeared, observing the sight before him; the brunette he had been kissing moments earlier was now hunched over the toilet bowl, a sobbing mess. He scratched his head awkwardly, debating on whether he should just leave her be, but something within him told him he just couldn’t. He sighed and reached down and scooped her up, attempting to steady her on her feet, but to no avail, allowing her to lean her full body weight on him.  

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He sighed, leading her out of the bathroom. “Where do you live?” He asked, dreading the task of getting a drunk girl that could hardly walk, home.

“There.” She slurred, lifting her hand sluggishly and pointing to her room.

“Ah, convenient.” He mused, more to himself. He pushed open the door to her room and lifted her body onto her bed, followed by her feet, carefully removing her shoes. “I’m going to get you some water, I’ll be back in a moment.” And he left, letting the door click shut behind him. 

Elena slowly undid her belt and wiggled out of her jeans, a task that was much more difficult than usual when you were drunk and laying down but she eventually managed, just as Damon returned with a glass of water. She was aware that she was only in her tank top and underwear but she didn’t seem to care, her lashes still wet with tears. She curled into a ball, feeling awful. Her body was overcome with tiredness and she didn’t want to be drunk anymore. Suddenly drinking didn’t seem like such a good idea after all.Damon placed the glass of water down on her night stand and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to work out when his night of partying had turned into this; looking after a drunk crying girl. He frowned, tucking her up in bed. 

“Are you going to be okay now?” He asked, brushing her hair back soothingly.

She cracked her eyes open, looking up at him gazing down on her. “Can you stay with me please?” She managed to mumble, lifting her head slightly. “I still feel sick...” If she felt this close to death now, god knows how she would be in the morning.

She felt the bed shift as Damon sat on it and brushed a few hairs out of her face. Her eyes were heavy as she tried to drift off to sleep, desperately willing the room to stop spinning.

Damon lifted his legs onto the bed, laying back on top of the covers fully clothed. This was _so_ not him, so why the hell was he compelled to stay with the brunette he had spent the most of the night with? Well, he had actually had fun for once. Until the whole throwing up incident, anyway. Usually his nights would consist of finding the hottest girl in the room, dancing with her all night and taking her home at the end of the night and well, that had been his _plan_ tonight too. But there was something about this girl that intrigued him.

Eventually Elena’s breathing steadied out in a rhythmic pattern as she drifted off to sleep and Damon stayed, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as the bright city lights shone through the window, highlighting the delicate features of her face as he gently stroked her hair.

_Elena’s eyes shot open, but suddenly she wasn’t in her dorm room anymore. Her eyes gazed across the room that had once been all too familiar to her. Her bed, where she was laying, was squeezed into the corner of her tiny box room, the walls lay bare, fading green paint peeling off the walls. The dull thudding beat of music could be heard in the distance. She felt awful, her eyes red and sore from crying and her head spinning from everything she had taken that night. Pills, cocaine and god knows what else. Her body felt numb but she was wide awake._

_Suddenly the door opened and a figure stood looming in the doorway._

_“There you are, El.” A gruff voice spoke. “I missed you earlier.” He sneered._

_The figure stepped towards her, sitting on the bed, causing the whole thing to creak. Elena froze, her whole body turning rigid as he ran his fingers down her cheek, stopping on her bottom lip._

_“Not going to speak to me, huh? I see how it is. I thought you might like my company now Ben is gone.”_

_She shook at his words but then he stood up and Elena let out a breath realising he was about to leave._

_But he didn’t._

_He stayed._

_He undid his belt._

_He unzipped his fly and pulled her sheet away, ripping her underwear down and climbed on top of her._  

 _She tried with all her might to push him away but he was too strong for her small feeble frame._  

_“I’ve always wanted to fuck you.” He spoke menacingly. “And now, you’re mine.”_

_Grabbing her wrists and pinning her arms down beside her so she couldn’t escape, he whispered into her ear. “Don’t you bother to scream. No one will hear you. It’s all just a bit of fun. Don’t you like to have fun, El?”_

_And he forced himself into her._

_Elena didn’t scream. She didn’t cry, she just lay there, willing it to be over. She didn’t even cry when he gripped her wrist so hard she felt something pop, the searing pain overwhelming her._

_It was only when he left that the tears came, silently streaming down her face into her pillow. Everything was a fog, a blur and she laid there all night awake, trying to analyse what had just taken place._

_Silent._

_Numb._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we might have seen a little snippet into Elena’s past there. And can we just take a minute to appreciate sweetheart Damon. Swoon.
> 
> Anyway, please leave kudos, comment and tell me what you think and the next chapter will follow soon!
> 
> -P x


End file.
